Heteronormativity
by elsarenard
Summary: Penelope and Agatha are busy making gingerbread people, when Agatha suddenly starts pairing them up. Penelope becomes upset and comments on Agatha's insistence on heteronormativity. The two talk, and Agatha begins to realize how right Penny is and decides it's time for a change. Pegatha. Femslash. Oneshot.


**A/N: Maybe this goes without saying but please don't read if you don't like femlash. This is a Pegatha story!**

 **Penelope**

I'd put up with the pink gingerbread women. Honestly, it was ridiculous insisting that they needed to wear pink. However, Agatha did have a point that if she enjoyed that color she was allowed to use it.

But what truly caused me to break was when I saw Agatha start pairing up the little gingerbread men and the gingerbread women.

"What in Circe's name are you doing?" I managed, staring down at the conglomeration of gingerbread couples, lined up like they were ready to dance.

Agatha looked up at me, blinking a few times, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

"I'm matching up the girls and the boys," she said.

"But why?" I persisted, folding my arms.

Her lower lip stuck out as she glanced down at them again. "Because they're so cute together. I don't know…I thought maybe they'd be happy."

"But you only paired up girls and boys," I pointed out, nodding towards the pile of cookies. "Honestly, how heteronormative can you get? You already insisted on painting girls pink and now you're making them all straight?"

Agatha's brow furrowed.

"Oh Crowley, please tell me you know what the word heteronormative means," I said with a sigh.

She blinked again and looked up at me with an icy glare. "I'm not an idiot. I know. But I just…I don't know…I hadn't thought about it."

"Good old heteronormativity at work," I muttered. "Look, I'm just saying maybe some of those gingerbread boys want to be with other gingerbread boys. And the girls might be happier paired with another girl."

"Don't snap at me," Agatha said, even as she moved to rearrange a few of the couples. "You're the one who has a boyfriend."

" _Had_ a boyfriend," I said before I could even stop myself.

Agatha looked up at me with wide eyes. I couldn't believe I'd let that slip out. All those weeks and I'd kept it quiet. I hadn't even told Simon. And I knew he was going to be furious with me when he found out.

"Crowley," I muttered. "Look, I just meant to say that it really doesn't matter anyways. Even if I've dated a boy that doesn't exclude me from dating girls or even just liking them. Don't be so dense, Wellbelove. And besides, you're the one who insists on having _two_ boys chasing after you so don't you get started on lecturing me."

* * *

 **Agatha**

I was honestly shocked when she admitted that she was single. From the little I knew about her and Micah, they'd seemed like a good couple. But things long distance were probably difficult. Part of me disliked her jab about Simon and Baz, but I left it alone.

"But…does that mean you…er…do you like girls?" I managed to ask.

I'd never thought about it before, she was right. I knew her roommate was dating another girl, but I suppose I'd just never considered that someone I was actually friends with could be…gay? Lesbian? What did you even call it? Queer? Wasn't that offensive? I wasn't sure. But regardless, it had just never occurred to me.

Penelope shrugged. "I don't really care all that much either way. I mean, I've kissed a girl before and it was really pleasant. And there are definitely girls at school I think are attractive."

I swallowed and found myself staring down at the gingerbread people. I'd moved one of the girls over next to another one. I wondered if it was bad that I'd put one of the pink ones with one of the non-pink ones. Femme and butch pair? Probably a stereotype. Crowley, I knew nothing about these things.

"You kissed a girl?" I asked, though I was surprised to find my voice sounded higher pitched than I'd expected. I kept my attention focused on making a little gay couple instead.

"Yeah, as a dare back in fourth year. But it was really great," Penelope said.

"So are you…" I broke off, unsure what to even ask.

"Gay?" Penelope asked. "Well, I'd probably say bi or pansexual…not sure which. And honestly I don't really care all that much."

I nodded, but I kept quiet. This conversation had already gone on far too long. Was there a good way to change subjects?

But before I could move the conversation in a different direction, Penelope was speaking again.

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes," Penelope said. "Do you like girls at all?"

"I…"

I'd never thought about it. Honestly, it had never even occurred to me. But it made perfect sense. The reality was that my entire life I'd been told I'd have a husband. My parents had raised me on princess stories where dashing princes rode in at the end. My friends and I had gossiped about which boys we thought were cutest. And I'd looked around school to find the most attractive boy I could.

"I don't know," I eventually said. "I…I've never…"

I tried replacing the faceless man in my visions of my future as a woman. And honestly, it wasn't something that completely disgusted me. It felt…off…but then again, I'd never thought Simon really felt right in those visions either. The person I'd wake up next to every morning. And the person I'd hold hands with while we walked on the beach. The one I'd kiss on my wedding day…did it have to be a man?

Penelope suddenly sighed loudly, and I looked up. Had I really offended her?

"Look…you might not want to…but if you're _curious_ …" she leaned a little closer. "I'm willing to let you try."

"Try?" I said, though it came out in more of a squeak than I'd expected.

Penelope raised a brow. "Snogging. What do you say?"

"I…" my breath caught in my throat, but I found myself nodding in spite of myself. I was too curious to resist. I had to know. Perhaps Penelope was right. "Yes," I said.

She leaned in closer. My heart was pounding as she swept gingerbread people out of her way, moving her chair closer to mine. Her breath was on my face, eyes peering at me through her glasses, still somewhat cautious in spite of my consent.

Her hand touched my face. I jumped, but quickly steadied myself as she leaned forward. A warm breath was on my mouth, and I found my eyes closing in anticipation. And then her lips were there, soft and gentle. A thumb caressed my cheek as I let myself be drawn in.

Aleister Crowley. I'd never felt this with Simon. Never in a million years.

A fire seemed to light within me. Something warm and sensual released in my stomach, slinking through my body in a way that seemed to bring the rest of it to life. I found myself sighing, relaxing, coming undone as I let Penelope Bunce, a girl, push a little closer. My hand reached up to find her curls, settling on her head and tangling in with her hair.

Sweet Morgana, I never wanted it to end.

* * *

 **Penelope**

I really had thought that it would be quick. I'd half expected Agatha would kiss me and then pull away. After all her drama with Simon and Baz both, I'd really suspected she was fully straight. But perhaps…perhaps I'd been the teeniest tiniest bit wrong.

After what felt like a few minutes, but honestly it couldn't have been that long, I stopped snogging Agatha long enough to pull away.

She sighed when my lips left hers. This dreamy little damsel in distress type sigh. And if she hadn't just surprised me with her enthusiasm, I might have taken it as a chance to make fun of her. But instead…I smiled, and reached out to push a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

Her eyes opened. I stared at her for a moment, admiring her soft smooth skin and her pink lips. I'd always known Agatha Wellbelove to be beautiful…I'd just never thought of that beauty as anything other than Simon's luckiness in having a pretty girlfriend.

"So…I take it that was all right?" I said, smiling as she blinked a few times.

"I…I suppose so," Agatha said. She reached to smooth her hair a little, though her lovely eyes never left mine. "But…I don't know that I'd be opposed to a second try. After all, best to make sure the results are the same more than once, isn't that right?"

I giggled, unable to contain myself at the thought of Agatha trying to be scientific about experimenting. Of all people she was the last one I'd think to try such an approach.

"If you insist," I purred, leaning forward. "Better clear all that heteronormativity out once and for all."

The rest of the gingerbread sat on the table unfrosted. I ignored the multiple heterosexual partnered cookies for the rest of the day. After all, who was I to care about the pairings when the most important match had already been made.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, there's some Pegatha for you! Definitely trying to find some good pairings to give the spotlight for Femslash February. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you did!**


End file.
